Three Times The Love
by GirlyGirl68
Summary: One-Shot. It started out as an Ulquihime fic, but once again my imagination got away from me.*WARNING UNLESS 18 DO NOT READ.MAJOR LEMON.M RATING FOR A REASON.* This is the most graphic and hardcore lemon I have written. I can't give to much of a summary for it will ruin the surprise in the story. Orihime*3 Espada*M rating*EXTREME LEMON.


**Three Times The Love**

**One Shot**

**GirlyGirl68: Hello my wonderful readers! Well I just found out that my best friend Spyncr cannot come to the Halloween dance with me at our school. Well that stinks and makes me sad. But enough of that it's time to get on with this story. Now I originally meant for this to be between Orihime and Ulquiorra, but once again my imagination got away from me. I would tell you what this story is about but sadly that would totally spoil it.**

**Grimmjow: Just get on with the story already!**

**GirlyGirl68: You shut up or I will remove you from this story.**

**Orihime: GirlyGirl68 does not own Bleach or any Bleach products.**

**Gin: ON WITH THE FIC!**

Orihime is still in Las Noches wondering what Aizen has planned for her, when all of a sudden her thoughts come to a halt, when she feels something warm and soft against her lips.

Thinking Ichigo has found her; she wraps her arms around the man's neck and deepens the kiss.

She opens her eyes, but instead of Ichigo she sees a different face. The face is familiar, one she has seen much of during her time in Las Noches. It is the face of Ulquiorra Schiffer.

"Ul…Ul…Ulquiorra?" she stutters.

"Yes?" he asks while grabbing hold of her chest.

"What…what…what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he says while unzipping her top.

"St…st…stop it."

"No."

She is now right in front of her bed and he pushes her onto it.

He pulls down his pants to reveal his long erect member.

He gets on top of her stomach, sticks his member between her breasts, grabs them, and starts flicking the nipple with his tongue. While doing this he moves his dick back and forth between her large breasts.

"Stop…oh…this…mmm."

"Why? You seem to like it." he says as he speeds up his thrusting.

"No…ooh…I…god…don't…yes!" she says very loudly.

Meanwhile outside in the hall Grimmjow Jaggerjaques and Nnoitra Jiruga are walking by the room arguing about who knows what (probably something stupid, those two will come up with the smallest thing just to fight) when they hear loud noises coming from Orihime's room. They stop fighting for a minute to listen.

"Uh…oh god…YES!"

"Sounds like someone is banging the chick." Grimmjow says.

"I wanted to nail her."

"So did I. Why don't we go in and 'assist' them?"

"That's the first good idea you've had so far!"

They slam open the door, startling the two people already in the room.

In they walk and see Ulquiorra thrusting in and out of Orihime's ass.

"What do you two want?" Ulquiorra demands.

"We thought we'd help out." Nnoitra says.

"I don't need your help."

"Like we're gonna let you be the only one who gets to nail her." Nnoitra states.

"Hey why don't we just gang bang her?" Grimmjow asks.

"Works for me." they say in unison.

"I call her pussy!" Nnoitra says.

"Then I get her ass!" yells Grimmjow.

"Ulquiorra you can have her mouth."

"What…what…what are you guys doing?" Orihime manages to say while watching Grimmjow and Nnoitra take off their pants.

"Isn't it obvious? We're all gonna bang you at once." Nnoitra says.

"W…w…what? N-n-n-no!"

"Don't worry once we get going you will like it."

Grimmjow lies down on the bed and pulls Orihime on top of his dick.

"AHHHHHHH!"

He moves her body up and down on his member while grabbing and playing with her breasts.

He moves a hand from her breast, grabs her hand, and moves it down to her core.

"Play with yourself." he demands.

She nervously puts her hand on the top of her entrance and starts rubbing.

She shudders at the sudden sensation, but then starts rubbing faster.

"Uh…uh…mmm."

Nnoitra removes her hand and earns a whine. He pushes his fingers into her core and starts pumping them back and forth. She moans long and loud. He soon replaces his fingers with his tongue. She whines and moans at the feeling of his extremely talented tongue. She screams as his tongue strikes her in the one place that causes her the most pleasure. She bucks her hips up at him to try and get him to strike her there again. He brings his finger down to her core and starts rubbing her clit. She moans and whines like crazy. The fire that has been building inside her suddenly bursts as she cums. He continues his assaults even after she comes.

Ulquiorra gets on top of her. She grabs him and starts running her tongue along the length of him.

She does this for about a minute or two before covering him with her mouth.

"Play with my balls woman."

"…"

"If you won't play with them then you will suck on them." he says as he removes his dick from her mouth and replaces it with his balls.

Reluctantly she does as she's told.

Nnoitra removes his mouth from Orihime's dripping core deciding that she is ready and plunges his dick into her. He breaks her barrier causing her to scream in agonizing pain.

He silences her by placing his lips on hers. He moves his tongue around in her mouth making her moan into the kiss.

He breaks the kiss so that they can breathe, but before he has a chance to resume his assault on her mouth; Ulquiorra shoves his member into her mouth.

She cums for the third time that evening, causing her walls to tighten around Nnoitra's member making him cum hard, which in turn causes her to cum much harder than before. Grimmjow thrusts a few more times before releasing his seed inside her. Ulquiorra is the last of the three males to release.

Ulquiorra forces her to swallow his cum. They all pull out of her, lay down on the bed with Orihime on top of them, and they all fall to sleep.

The next morning Grimmjow awakens to find that he is not in his own room. He moves his hand around, and feels something round, soft, and warm. He opens his eyes and sees that it's Orihime's breast. He decides to take advantage of the sleeping beauty, so he gets up, inserts his member into her core, and starts thrusting in and out of her.

Orihime wakes up to something almost the size of a pole sliding in and out of her. She quickly realizes that she is completely nude and there are three other bodies surrounding her. She moans out loud waking the other two males on the bed.

Ulquiorra gets up and slowly slides himself into her ass. While Nnoitra shoves his dick into her mouth.

The three males continue their assault on her until they all cum.

Orihime falls down on the bed her body feeling completely limp and numb.

Meanwhile in a completely different room that no one but the three former shinigami taichos know about; Sosuke Aizen is sitting in his black leather chair watching the large monitors in front of him. He sits there mouth open, eyes wide, staring at the scene in front of him. Not wanting to believe what he was seeing.

Gin walks into the room eyes slanted closed just enough for it to look like they were shut, smiling the smile that could cause a grown man to tremble in fear, looks at the screens , and says, "I'm so glad that we put mini cameras in everybody's room and tape everything. Because this is the best thing I've seen since we've been here."

**The End**

**GirlyGirl68: Well did you like it? This was my longest one shot ever. It was really intense.**

**Grimmjow: Fuck yeah I liked it!**

**GirlyGirl68: I wasn't talking to you stupid.**

**Bakura: That was fucking awesome!**

**GirlyGirl68: Bakura! What the hell are you doing here?**

**Bakura: I was just passing by when this caught my attention.**

**GirlyGirl68: Uh-huh sure you were. Now go away and let me finish up here.**

**Bakura: Ok bye.**

**So anyway review or I will egg your house on Halloween.**


End file.
